Jabba and Minna: The Abducted Aristocrat
by Monroe1817
Summary: Jabba the Hutt abducts Minna, a aristocart from Tatooine.
1. The Abduction

Living her younger years in the upper part of Coruscant, Minna knew very little of the galaxy before she had turned 18. She had grown up having everything handed to her, the money from her father's carbonite company ensuring all her needs were met. Still, as she grew older she began to tire of the glitz and glamour that seemed to have no greater meaning. Finally, she found a use for the money she was given and began to start several charity organizations that helped the poor and needy. One particular organization she became attached to, and spent most of her time with, was a project that bought slaves from their owners and freed them. Nothing brought her more happiness than seeing the joy in someone's eyes when they realized they were free.

One week her organization was visiting Tatooine, one of the Outer Rim planets where slavery was rampant. Minna wished she could free all the slaves she saw laboring in the streets, but unfortunately was only able to save a few, their master's asking for incredibly steep prices they knew she would pay. The look of salvation on those she saved mixed bitterly with the disappointment on the faces of those she couldn't.

While other members began to pack up, Minna decided to explore the town to really get a true feeling for the plight of these people. Despite warnings from her companions, she decided to go by herself and walked through the streets of Mos Espa alone.

This time the streets were nearly empty and she was worried for a moment until two young children ran by her towards the town center, talking about the arrival of Jabba the Hutt.

Minna had heard of Jabba several times, and knew the Hutt Lord practically owned Tatooine. The rumor was that he was seeking more land to build on, and that he would be able to give jobs and prosperity to the city that appealed to him the most. Or rather appeased him the most with money and gifts. Mos Espa felt that it could present Jabba with the best offer, since Jabba had already supported its podracing arena, which had brought them a lot of guests and money. In her young naivete, Minna hoped that Jabba would decide to choose Mos Espa, and that the financial benefits that resulted from dealing with him would enable slaves to purchase their freedom.

Overwhelmed with curiosity, Minna went into the marketplace, to see if she could watch the negotiations between Jabba and the city. In truth, even though Minna spoke the Huttese tongue (one of the many alien dialects she had learned) and seen several holocron images of them, Minna had never seen a Hutt in person. She had once asked her mother about her meeting with one, but she had only shivered and quickly changed the subject.

Peering over the heads of the large crowd that had began to gather, Minna got her first glimpe of the infamous Jabba. Her gasp was audible throughout the quiet plaza, earning the attention of several members. A slimy almost impossibly obese slug sat upon a hovering dais in the square. She could hardly believe that it was a living creature, except for the constant twitching of its fat tail and the steady stream of drool that leaked from the corners of his mouth when it spoke She noticed what looked like a large fish bowl connected to the armrest of the Hutt's dais, filled with many small amphibians swimming about. At first she thought they were Jabba's pets. This thought was completely dashed as the Hutt absent-mindedly reached into the bowl, grasped one of the tiny creatures with his pudgy hand and brought the wiggling creature to his mouth, stuffing it past his slimy lips, chewing slowly, and swallowing the live morsel with a belch. The sight was the most throughly disgusting moment of Minna's young life-at least to that point.

Minna watched as the sultan slug conversed with the town elders. It seemed that they were disagreeing about something. She had to move closer to hear. As she crept forward through the crowd, she began to understand what Jabba was saying.

"True, you have offered me as much money as Mos Eisley," Jabba said, "but we Hutts desire other things besides money and power." With that, he motioned and a cowering red Twi'lek girl was brought forward. "Things such as beauty and pleasure." Jabba licked his lips suggestively.

Minna immediately felt deep pity for the poor slave girl. She seemed to be trembling all over as one of Jabba's slimy hands ran over her nearly nude form, fear and disgust apparent on her face. The life of a slave was usually a hard one but Minna could not imagine what it would be like for her to serve this monstrosity. Meanwhile, her naive illusion that Jabba was simply a powerful businessman was immediately shattered, and she felt a tremendous loathing for the Hutt, who continued to speak gurglingly.

"Mos Eisley has offered me the most beautiful girl in their town as tribute-a Twi'lek slave. But to tell you the truth, I am bored with Twi'leks. They always break...so fragile. I was hoping you would offer me something different..."

Before the elders could answer, the Twi'lek girl made a surprising move and wrenched herself from Jabba's grasp. She then sprinted for the crowd. Jabba boomed with outrage and several of his guards went after her in pursuit. People in the crowd quickly stepped aside for the guards to pass, but Minna, hoping the girl could escape, stuck her foot out and caught one guard by the leg, sending him toppling into the dusty street.

But Minna's efforts were all for naught, as a guard quickly shot a bolo that wrapped up the Twi'lek girl, who then fell to the ground. As she heartbrokenly watched the guard pull up the girl and swing her over his back, Mina herself felt a rough hand grab her by the shoulder, spinning her around. She found herself face to face with the guard she tripped, his face red with anger and his hand raised to hit her. She screamed and turned her head away, but before she felt the blow come she heard Jabba's rumbling voice over the crowd.

"Stop! Bring her to me!" The guard gave one glance at the lustful gleam in Jabba's eye then smiled wickedly at Minna, pushing her toward Jabba.

Struggling in the guard's grasp, Minna saw the Twi'lek girl brought before the Hutt first. Jabba chuckled with amusement at her pathetic escape attempt. "Don't worry, my lovely, I'll make sure to punish you when we arrive at my palace," he said, and all the Twi'lek girl could do was whimper in defeat and despair as she was taken away.

He then turned his attention to Minna who stood defiantly before him.

"Mmmm..." He murmured in appreciation "Now here's a woman with spirit! What's your name, girl?"

Pushing the guard behind her away, Minna stepped forward and stood tall and glanced haughtily at Jabba, as her aristocratic parents had taught her to when addressing those beneath her. And indeed, being as tall as she was, and with Jabba's repulsorsled low to the ground, Minna was able to look down at the sultan slug as she spoke.

"I am Minna from the ancient Valorum family of Coruscant," the young woman said proudly. "If it is money you seek by coming here, I would offer you 5,000 credits in exchange for this girl's freedom."

Jabba roared with laughter, spittle raining from his lips, as he was finding himself enticed more and more by this girl. So she was from the Core World's aristocracy...in his 500 years he had encountered few other beautiful women of her rank in his territory, and never had he been able to enslave one.

His vast Hutt mind immediately began to consider the risks and benefits of abducting the girl. If he was to take Minna, her parents would no doubt quickly notice her disappearance and would use any of their political or monetary clout to get their daughter back as soon as possible. The Republic, however, was currently embroiled in the tasking war against the Confederacy and would no doubt find it difficult to spare any sort of military assistance for one girl. Especially if they had no reason to suspect she was in any danger. With that twisted thought a plan began to formulate in his mind, and he stared hungrily at Minna, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth, knowing that she would soon be his.

"Tell me, my lovely," the Hutt practically purred, "why do you, a member of your race's ruling class, care so much about the life of this slave."

"From those who are given much, much is asked of them. I will never rest until I've bought the freedom of every slave I can with my family's fortune." As she said these words, Minna strode closer to the Hutt, until she was just a foot away from him. She did not wish to show him any fear, but approaching him would soon prove to be an unwise move. Meanwhile, the crowd around them murmured at her confidence and waited anxiously to see if the Hutt would respond with anger at her presumption.

But Jabba simply laughed indulgently.

"My, my, so you have money, power, and ambition. I like that," he said, then quickly added, "I have some ambitions of my own." He chuckled some more.

Suddenly, Jabba's voice became very serious, and his eyes narrowed. "However," he rumbled, "you did not offer to buy my slave from me, but you tried to abet her escape."

As he spoke, a chill went through the crowd; they knew what was coming next. The Hutt moved his repulsorshift forward until now only a few inches separated him from the young female aristocrat. Despite his booming voice, and the stench of his breath, Minna did not flinch-although her own eyes wavered a bit in the heat from his large orange eyes.

"Therefore," the gangster slug repeated, more loudly, as his tail smacked forcefully against his sled, startling Minna, "you are an instigator, a breaker of the laws of the Outer Rim, and a disturber of the peace."

"What?" Minna said, shaking her head, and beginning to back away. "I am no such thing...I..." But Jabba cut her off with a motion of his hand, as he leaned forward and raised his sled, until he was now the one higher up-the one in control.

Minna's heart began to beat frantically with the Hutt's mass towering over her. As she looked up into his hideous face she could feel his eyes scanning her entire body, especially her chest. His snake-like pupils oscillated in size while his orange irises began to burn with unmistakable lust. Now aware of his leering at her, Minna's flight response took over, but it was too late, for with surprising quickness the Hutt reached out and grabbed her firmly by the wrist with his clammy hand.

"And so," Jabba spoke solemnly, but with a suggestive edge to his voice, "as the unquestioned authority of this planet, I take you into my protective custody, to prevent a riot and for your own safety."

Minna shook her head and bewilderment-this disgusting creature was claiming her? She turned around and looked beseechingly at the town elders. Some looked at her with pity, but most seem delighted by the turn of events.

Jabba, for his part, took advantage of the girl's confusion by wrapping his other hand around her rear and unceremoniously lifting her up onto his sled, earning a surprised yelp from the young noblewoman . He then slid his hand up around her thigh to her belly, tightening his grip as he did so and pressing Minna against his bloated mass. His huge tail came up over her legs and rested there, pinning them to the repulsorsled and preventing her from kicking away. She was repulsed by the Hutt, his overpowering smell filled her nose, she needed, no 'had to' leave this disgusting cuddle. Minna squirmed, but Jabba's hold only grew firmer. His reptilian tail continuously slithered over and around her long legs, encircling them and pulsing with a power that terrified Minna.

"Is this acceptable to you?" Jabba spoke.

At first Minna thought he was addressing her and started to shake her head, only to feel Jabba cup her chin with the hand that previously held her wrist. It was when she saw him wink that she realized he was actually addressing the town elders. The elders got together in a circle and talked amongst themselves as Jabba stroked Minna's chin and then her cheeks with his strong hand. Minna herself was too stunned to resist, only gazing out at the crowd helplessly.

As for her Hutt captor, he stopped stroking her chin for a moment and nonchalantly reached into his aquarium bowl and grabbed a particularly plump frog, stuffing it into his mouth and munching on the squeaking delicacy noisily. A line of drool snaked from his mouth and fell onto Minna's shoulder and ran down her back under her shirt, making her shiver.

Finally the elders broke up their meeting. One stepped forward to address the hulking Jabba.

"Exalted One, we thank you for watching over our humble city and preventing the unrest and violence that this wealthy outsider's activities could have caused. Since she comes from such a powerful family and since she undoubtedly doesn't understand our ways, we will not deal with her ourselves but turn her over to you for safekeeping until she can leave our planet in peace. We are prepared to testify to the Republic regarding these things."

Minna gasped at the elder's words, but was not heard over her Jabba's mighty voice. "Your city has made a wise decision-one that will benefit you in ways you can't even see yet. I am returning to my palace, but I will return in a month to discuss matters with you and an architect I have hired. That is all."

So I'm a token in these negotiations, Minna thought, as Jabba squeezed her tighter against his flabby body and turned his repulsorsled in the direction of a waiting skiff. She remembered how reticent her mother had been to discuss the Hutts with her, and began to fear what awaited her at the palace of her beastly "guardian."  
As the Hutt and his party approached the speeder, Minna caught sight of her team out of the corner of her eye. Squirming momentarily out of Jabba's grip, she rose up and called out, getting their attention, before disappearing down a city street. Later she realized that Jabba had allowed her to do this in order for her parents to know what had happened to her, for the purpose of receiving money from them. Thus began a series of defeats for the young aristocrat as she struggled unsuccessfully against the cunning of the Hutt.

The repulsor carried Jabba and Minna through the town, Minna continuing to wriggle as Jabba caressed her. She punched and kicked at him with her long strong legs, trying hopelessly to claw at his thick hide, but none of it seemed to have the least bit effect on the Hutt. Instead he seemed to enjoy it, purring as he felt her resist him. Minna soon gave up her struggles and looked for help on the streets. But the few people that passed averted their gaze immediately and Minna quickly began to understand that she was very much alone with this disgusting beast. She stopped struggling and lay still.

As she slumped against Jabba's belly, the Hutt patted her head approvingly, like a pet. "I'm glad you've finally decided to enjoy the pleasure of my company," he chortled. With a spark of defiance, Minna began kicking him in a vain attempt to escape. His long tail put a stop to this by binding them together, she could feel slime soaking through her soft cotton trousers. Jabba smiled triumphantly as he gazed down at his prize. Moving one hand below her face he grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Minna cringed as Jabba's vile tongue poked forward, slopping a slimy kiss on her lips. As she groaned in abhorrance, Jabba's advances became more aggressive, as if trying to claim her. His hand moved to her firm bottom, carressing it roughly, causing a disgusted groan to escape Minna's lips. Jabba's smiled once more as Minna was forced to endure his molestation, he loved the feeling the shape of her butt through her soft trousers. Keeping his firm grip on her chin his tongue extended once more, intent on stealing another taste. This time, however, he would push further. His tongue roughly pressed to her lips, trying to force its way in. Minna kept her mouth firmly shut as tears threatened to break free from her eyes. Groaning in abhorance Minna attempted to move her head away, but found Jabba had too great of a grip on her. His tongue moved to her neck, slobbering from her chin to her collar bone, far too close to her breasts for comfort. He would have his way though,and moved his hand inside the back of her trousers to feel the skin of her bottom with the slimy flesh of his hand.

"No!" Minna shouted as her eyes widened with the surprise of feeling the Hutt's slimy hand rub her butt. Jabba took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, silencing her. His tongue dominated her own as the Hutt's disgusting saliva quickly spread into her mouth. She struggled, but that simply encouraged the vile gangster as his tongue more aggressively explored her oral cavity. Minna gagged as his tongue began to push further and further into her mouth. She thought for certain he was going to try and taste down her throat. He finally retracted his tongue and licked his lips and Minna coughed. Her energy seemed to be spent, a fact which made Jabba smile. His thick finger slowly moved in between her buttocks and stroked. Minna whimpered as she felt his horrible intentions and couldn't help but shed a few tears in anticipation of what was to come next. Her body spent she lay against the vile ganster who stroked one of her most private areas.

"Please..." she began lightly, her voice hitched as she seemed to be on the verge of sobbing openly "Don't...". She knew Jabba had no intention of listening to her desperate plea, however, as she simply heard him chuckle. Her desperation and disgust only seemed to fuel his actions. His stroking was focused now on a single point between her buttocks. There was no doubt now what he wanted and what his vile intentions were and she had no way to stop the slimy assault.

"I rarely start here" She heard him gently begin, as if trying to consol her. She knew he was simply mocking her helplessness. "But since you are a noble, I think we both deserve something special". Minna cringed in disgust and discomfort as he pushed slightly, then continued to stroke. Jabba chuckled as he pushed a few more times, almost experimentally before continuing to stroke the single point between her buttocks. She looked up to him and saw he was drooling more profusely.

"Please..." She began again. She hated begging, she dispised herself for doing so but she couldn't think of any other way to convince the mobster to stop. She began to speak again but was quickly silenced by Jabba's tongue, now coated with even more drool. She groaned in desperation and disgust as his tongue stroked her lips and chin. Whimpering against Jabba's assault she could feel his aggression on her backside increasing with each stroke of his tongue. Finally, his tongue retracted to his maw to gather more moisture. The hutt's slime and drool dripped from Minna's face as a few tears escaped her. She felt him press between her buttocks once more and attempted to speak against him, but her voice failed her as Jabba pushed half his finger inside of her. She cringed and whimpered as a dozen emotions and sensations assaulted her. Disgust, embarrassment, shame, and pain. Her face contorted as Jabba moved in and out of her, the pain and discomfort she was experiencing was unbearable. Was her life going to be like this from now on? She wasn't sure if she was mentally or physically strong enough to endure it. Tears now freely flowed as Minna cringed and groaned in disgust and pain from Jabba's assault. Jabba stuck his tongue forward to take a taste of Minna's tears and pain, licking her cheek. Minna couldn't help but groan as Jabba's tongue moved toward her mouth once more.

"Stop... hrgg... Please" Minna managed to force out as Jabba pushed more of his thick finger inside of her. She could feel herself breaking under his pressure. She could only feel the pain and disgust. Jabba continued to pushed further until his finger was fully within. Minna couldn't help but cry out loudly at this, at what felt like she was being torn in half. Flopping against Jabba in defeat, Minna couldn't do anything against his assault on her backside except cringe in pain and abhorance. After a few minutes,which felt like an eternity to Minna, Jabba finally withdrew his finger. Minna sighed in relief as Jabba seemed to be finished with her behind. Trailing his finger up her back, Minna relaxed a moment, trying to gather herself. Looking up through her tear filled eyes Minna saw the dark glint in Jabba's eye. His hand trailed to the front of her shirt and gripped one of her large breasts roughly. she groaned in disgust again as he switched his attention to her chest. As he fondled her breast roughly she almost missed his other hand stroking her back, moving ever lower. Her eyes widened again as she realized his intentions. She could do nothing but whimper helplessly as one of his hands fondled her chest while the other moved to stroke her backside again through her soft trousers. Minna could do nothing more but sob quietly as the repulsor lift carried them across the desert and Jabba continued his gross assault.


	2. Arrival at the Palace

Eventually, the Jabba, Minna and his entourage arrived at his Sail Barge, which they would use to travel back to the palace. In the evening, he brought her to the dinning hall of the barge to eat dinner. To entertain himself before his food, Jabba continued to feel up Minna, much to her disgust. Minna's most striking characteristic was her bright green hair: the result of a genetic modification her parents had bought for her with their vast amount of money; a tall woman, she sported long, luscious legs, large breasts, a soft smooth stomach, and an ample butt. Complementing her height was her curvaceous figure: a soft, creamy waist stood like a column between her wide hips and ample bosom.

As Jabba studied Minna, he turned his attention to a large buffet his guards were setting up for him in the room. Drooling in anticipation, the gluttonous Hutt saw that the buffet contained all of his favorite live foods; all trying to escape from their respective dishes. Licking his lips with hunger, Jabba pulled Minna by her waist against his bulk and brought the two of them over to his banquet. "This is my private sail barge, Khetanna," he rumbled in Huttese, acting like Minna wasn't an intruder. "It takes me where I need to go in style. We'll be at my palace in no time. Once we get there, we can discuss the terms of your "payment" for intruding." He chuckled deeply, as once they had arrived at his palace she would truly be under his power.

"You will dine with me." He ordered, leering at the aristocrat. Without warning, Jabba quickly reached into a large bowl overflowing with Ylesian white worms. The Hutt grabbed a handful of the wiggling grubs and stuffed them into his mouth, chewing noisily and mumbling with his mouth full as he continued to sample the other "dishes" that comprised the buffet.

Minna looked at Jabba when he mentioned "dining with him," scarcely believing the corpulent Hutt needed anymore food. She quickly averted her eyes as he stuffed his face with bowlfuls of live creatures. She gagged, trying to imagine anything but the gross spectacle that was before her, and noticed several of the men eyeing her up, making lewd comments about her thighs and chest under their breath, and she felt instantly flustered. Jabba barely paid her any attention, save the sideward glance to see if his future slave girl was eating from any of the dishes in front of her.

Minna could not believe how disgusting the Hutt actually was-her view of him eating from the crowd earlier being nothing compared to this. She kept hoping the Hutt had finished eating, but the minutes dragged on, and Jabba kept on reaching for bowl after bowl, platter after platter, eating everything from worms, to frogs, to beetles, to lizards to any other tiny animal he could possibly fit into that slimy, drooling cavernous mouth of his. She noted that the other courtiers were helping themselves to dishes set away from Jabba's buffet, fine steaks and pastries and the like, and her stomach started to grumble. She almost lost her lunch however as the Hutt pulled her by the arm over to his filth covered body and spoke to her while chomping on some squeaking swamp wriggler. "You'll get used to me." He gurgled, slurping up the little appetizer and letting out a loud, gurgling burp, the fetid air wafting over her face. She coughed and sputtered and then quite unexpectedly fainted. Jabba laughed and slobbered, quite amused that he had grossed out this young girl to such a degree. She'd be a feisty one, no doubt, and he couldn't wait to begin reducing her to little more than a pleasure slave whose only purpose was to serve him. This process would come sooner than expected as the barge began to slow. They had arrived at Jabba the Hutt's palace.

As the Khetanna slowed to a stop inside the massive hanger inside Jabba's Palace, Jabba had Minna injected with a mild anesthetic to ensure that she wouldn't wake up while she was being prepared for him, then ordered his guards to prepare her in the dungeons for him. Dragging her unconscious body down the dungeons and into a small cell, the Gamorreans placed Minna on a table in the middle of the cell. They stripped and cleaned the unconscious slave, then eagerly began fingering her as they proceeded to rub a thick gel onto her crotch. The gel caused Minna's pubic hair to fall off, never to grow back again; leaving her pussy fresh and soft for Jabba's slimy touch. After they had wiped the gel off of her skin, they reluctantly handed her over to Diva Shaliqua who dressed Minna in her new outfit.

Minna awoke with a start, her dreams filled with the disgusting sights and smells of some horrible, revolting, creature eating. As she took in her surroundings, panic shot through her body, not knowing where she was and how she got there. She sat in a small, cramped, cushion-filled room with a large metal door that stood in front of her, serving as the only way in and out of the small cell. Several dull lights were mounted to walls, revealing featureless stone without any windows to break the gloom.

She didn't know about her skin being cold, but she felt naked. After seeing that there wasn't any immediate danger, she managed to calm herself down, and for the first time began to notice how silky the cushions felt against her skin. Wait...her skin? Hadn't she been wearing her gown earlier? She looked down at herself and gasped in horror. Replacing her elegant dress was a costume nearly devoid of material, a tiny two-piece bikini (which was so skimpy that it didn't even deserve to be called a bikini in the first place) now hung from her body.

The strapless brassiere cupped and lifted her breasts, making the already prominent mounds even more visible, and leaving her back completely exposed. The "thong" that she now wore hugged her waist uncomfortably as the two tiny golden plates exposed her large rear and long legs. The gold metal of of both pieces felt cold against her skin causing her to shiver despite the temperature of the pleasantly warm room. She had never worn anything so scandalous in her life, nor did she ever dream she would.

She leapt off the bed and ran to the metal door. When she tried to open it, however, she found that it was locked from the outside. Her face burned with indignation at her situation: inexplicably dressed in a skimpy new outfit and held like a prisoner against her will in this small room. She banged on the door and called out in the strongest, most commanding voice she could muster, but no one answered her. Turning from the door frustrated and a little bit frightened, she began to search the room in vain for her gown.

Tossing cushions about as she continued to look for her clothes, Minna was startled by the sound of the door opening behind her. Spinning around she found herself facing another young woman. She was shorter than Minna, but very thin and pretty. Her most striking feature was a crest of bright blue hair that rose from the middle of her head-her forehead being hairless. Like Minna, she was scantily-clad, wearing a metal brassiere with a curving design on it, a similarly iron-colored thong, and pink harem pants.

"Good, you're finally awake," the woman said, and Minna was struck by the shimmering sound of her voice. She looked Minna up and down and then nodded approvingly. "I can see why Jabba is so excited to have you. You have a wonderful figure, which is why I picked out that particular outfit. Perfect for girls with an hourglass shape. I can tell it doesn't quite fit you, but don't worry, I can easily adjust it before you meet our master again. We must have you looking your best tonight."

Minna became indignant at the ease with which the woman spoke about her appearance. "Who are you and where are my clothes," she said, "I want them back immediately!"

But the woman only smiled and shook her head in denial. "In this place you're actually safer wearing that than your old clothes." she said, then turned away, and spoke with a sideward glance, "Besides, His Excellency will prefer you in your current ensemble. He likes his girls to wear next to nothing." and Minna's eyes widened in astonishment, not just at the matter-of-fact tone of her voice, but also at the suggestion that she, a well-bred elite woman, was just one of "his" girls. "But why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything?" the Theelin girl asked comfortingly, patting a spot on the bed adjacent to her. "You must be in shock from your ordeal."

Honestly, Minna didn't feel much like sitting down, but the woman's beautiful voice made her want to continue to listen, and she thought she found sympathy when she looked into her eyes. So she sat back down on the bed and listened attentively.

"My name is Diva Shaliqua, and I was Jabba's favorite slave for several years. That's why I wear this outfit," she said, running her hands from her chest to her hips, "although this is the last night I'll hold that position. You see, Jabba has found a new favorite: You."

"Me?" Minna exclaimed, shaking her head, "But I'm no slave!"

Diva shook her head and conceded, but then quickly added "Well, for all intents and...purposes, yes, you sort of are. Jabba has taken you into his custody as an agitator, which means he could simply place you in the dungeon if he wanted to. You see, there is no law here outside that declared by the Hutts. But as he finds your beauty alluring and your noble spirit enticing, it appears he's chosen to take you as his personal slave."

Minna clenched her teeth. "A personal slave? Is that why he's had me dressed in this scandalous outfit? It barely covers my body..."

"Actually, yes..." Diva said. "As Jabba knows that you are-or should I say were-an aristocrat, he ordered me to dress you in something made of solid gold, in order to declare his power to reduce you from a noblewoman to his slave. However, our master still required the outfit to be sexy and leave little to the imagination, because he claimed 'it would be a crime to hide such a comely physique.'" Diva seemed to snicker at the Hutt's idea of a joke, then quickly composed herself.

"As long as you wear that bikini, none of his guests or servants will harass you, mistaking you for a common slave. They will know that you are the property of Jabba, and only Jabba."

"I see..." Minna said, and became somewhat thankful for the uncomfortable costume, but also a little worried over the prospect of being owned by the slobbering Hutt. "But how will he treat me?"

Diva smiled sardonically. "Well, this is frankly where things get a little complicated. See, Jabba knows that your parents will pay a lot for your safety and eventual return, but to be honest, I doubt he intends to return you. Very few slaves, especially women, are granted the freedom to leave his side. Usually, he makes us disappear..." She paused to let the hopelessness of Minna's situation sink in, then continued, "The Hutt will probably find some sly, clever way to let your parents think you're happy and comfortable in his presence, and that so long as he gets his money, you'll be kept in this safe and leisurely position."

"But in reality," she said, becoming more solemn, "your eventual destiny is to become little more than a pleasure slave to the Mighty Jabba, a slave whose sole purpose is to serve our master in any way he desires and to indulge him in his debauched appetites. Although he appreciates your noble spirit, he expects you to recognize his superiority over you. He is not intimidated by your status as a noblewoman, since he sees you as an inferior bipedal creature to use as he wishes. To him, your human race ranks only slightly above the disgusting little toads you've no doubt noticed he enjoys as snacks. Jabba owns you and is your master now and the only things he wants from you are to enjoy your beauty and your eventual complete submission to his will. Your life is no longer yours. It belongs to Jabba the Hutt."

Diva paused and gave her speech a moment to sink in. Minna's agape mouth, combined with the slight tears welling up in her eyes, showed that she was demonstrating the expected result. The Theelin had experienced those feelings when she was first introduced into Jabba's harem all those years ago. Utter hopelessness. She continued.

"Jabba plans to enjoy the pleasure of your company. You will want to make sure he does, starting tonight-or else he might change his mind and arrange for your aforementioned... disappearance."

At this, Minna gasped, already in so much shock, and now she was being asked to accept her new role as slave immediately!

"He's not completely horrible though." Diva said, with a note of sarcasm."He'll begin slow-he enjoys breaking his new girls in this way-and get you used to physical contact with him. He'll have you do the things expected of a slave, like serving him drinks, feeding him his awful food, and entertaining him with your dancing, but he'll expect you to do these things with the grace of your former class."

Diva put her hand on Minna's bare leg, "And while he'll play up the notion that he's going to return you to your parents, he'll expect you to submit completely to his advances before this, and by the time you've done that, its very likely you won't miss your family life or your former life anymore. You'll appreciate Jabba despite-or even because of his vile mannerisms-recognizing him as the greater being he is. And you'll feel honored to be his pretty slave girl. I can tell you from my own personal experience that being with master Jabba won't be as bad as you think. In fact, you will probably find yourself enjoying some of his attentions..wanting to seduce him and the like, pitting the power of your beauty against his might. Enjoy the fact that you can make the Exalted One's great tail wriggle for you," Diva said, and laughed salaciously.

Minna shook her head in disbelief-she couldn't imagine herself embraced by those doughy, stubby arms, held against that flabby, greasy girth, feeling that thick, gooey tail wrapping around her legs, and then stroking her stomach, and then... "How?" Minna asked, with complete disgust apparent in her voice.

"Because," Diva said, "you will learn to respect and fear his power and intelligence. You know that Hutts live almost a millennium, right? They are superior beings in to other ways too, as you will learn. They are capable of feeling incredible pleasure, and they can give it as well. But come, we need to bathe before your introduction to master Jabba, and I want to adjust that costume..."

Diva took Minna to the palace baths. They continued to talk as they washed themselves, and Minna learned more about Diva's life.

Diva explained that she had previously been owned by Ingoda the Hutt, who had murdered her parents and stolen her as a child. When Ingoda owed Jabba money, she was given to him as payment. Jabba enjoyed her beauty and loved to flaunt her at podraces, but unlike Ingoda he didn't appreciate her singing, the glory of her race.

"You see," Diva had said, "we have the greatest voices in the universe. It's in our genes. But a mutation has arisen that prevents us from breeding with one another. I myself am only Half-Theelin; my father was a human. Jabba enjoys owning me because my race is so rare: I'm not common like the Twi'lek's he uses and disposes."

But now Jabba had grown tired of her, and with the arrival of Minna, he saw an opportunity to make a profit on the half-Theelin whose musical talents he didn't appreciate. The gambler Romeo Treblanc had offered to buy Diva before, but Jabba had said no. However, that afternoon Jabba finally accepted Treblanc's highest offer. Later that week Treblanc would come pick her up and take her to an opera house in Coruscant, where she would finally realize her dreams of singing and maybe earn her freedom. Her preparing Minna to serve Jabba was Diva's last task for her Hutt master.

When they had dried, Diva helped Minna put on her golden outfit. With the adjustments the Theelin made, Minna felt much more comfortable when she walked and could even entertain the possibility of dancing if she had to. "And you will dance at some point," Diva said almost seeming to read her thoughts. "But for that, you'll need these." She brought over golden jewelry for Minna's feet. As she she placed the gaudy accessories around her ankles she told Minna that she would meet with her every day for several hours. This was so she could learn the proper way to perform various sultry dances and erotic moves necessary to please her new master.

After she was done with the jewelry Diva circled Minna, examining her with the scrutiny of a woman practiced in understanding what Jabba enjoyed. "Your most striking feature is you hair," Diva said finally, "so let's do something unexpectedly simple with it." Taking a red ribbon from beside her, Shaliqua brought Minna's shoulder-length hair up against her head and bound it tightly with the ribbon. She continued to spruce and play with her hair for a little while longer, making some corrections with scissors until she finally seemed satisfied. Then, as an added precaution (and due to Diva's long years in the service of the bulbous crime lord), she showed Minna several risque techniques guaranteed to seduce the perverted Hutt.

"There." Diva said with as she stepped back to look at Minna "Jabba is sure sure to be pleased."

Before they went upstairs, Diva took several pictures of Minna in her costume, laying beside the baths. "For your parents," she said, "to let them know you're alive and safe." Unknown to Minna, that picture never would reach her parents.


	3. Returned to Jabba

As they rode the elevator down to Jabba's Audience Chamber, Diva gave Minna some important last minute instructions.

"When we arrive, walk immediately over to Jabba and bow before him. Whenever you speak to our master-and you should never do so unless he invites it-you must address him in Huttese and begin with a title such as Exalted One, Your Excellency, or Master. Jabba demands respect from everyone in his court, especially his slave girls, and using another language besides Huttese is an affront to his pride."

"After you greet him in this way, you must take your place beside him on his throne as his servant. You will then eat together-but be warned, Jabba loves seeing his girls' disgust as he eats, and occasionally feeds them the same thing for the reaction. This will only heighten his lust for you, so if you want a slightly better chance of avoiding his lust, try to control your gag reflex. It's unlikely he will ask you to dance your first night, but be prepared-don't eat too much at dinner. As for where you'll sleep afterwards, Jabba sleeps in his private chambers with his most loyal guards. Regardless of how you may feel about the master, That is where you will want to sleep for your safety. While spending the night with the Hutt may not sound like an accommodating experience for you now, it is better than spending it alone in the the palace halls alone as they are not friendly places at night, especially for scantily-clad pleasure slaves like yourself."

As the elevator reached its destination, Minna could hear the soft sound of music coming from outside. As the doors slid open, Minna was suddenly assaulted by a wave of sounds and smells. None of them pleasant. Stepping into the dingy place, she found herself in a crowded throne room, members of most of the galaxies species milling about the opened space, while others sat in the darkened corners smoking from hookahs or playing sabacc in small groups. The men of various species lurked about the room, casually feeling up some of the current slave girls who flirted with them, and winking at Minna as she walked by in her skimpy costume. The stench of spice, sweat, liquor wafter over her as a blue Ortolan played a jazzy note and a Falleen woman sung soft but vulgar lyrics to the tune.

As Minna and Shaliqua entered, the crowd turned and parted, making way for the new girl. Minna felt their hot gazes on her semi-nude body and felt her face flush as she moved closer behind Diva. She felt some slimy appendage poke at her bare backside but did not dare turnaround to face her molester. Once she reached Jabba, he'd hopefully be the only slimy thing to caress her barely-clothed form.

The two gold-clad slave girls escaped the circle of of guests and stepped onto a grate in the center of the throne room, which for some reason was left unoccupied by the numerous courtiers. Minna had been trying to look at her feet so she would not have to meet the lecherous looks that she knew she was receiving but suddenly she caught a whiff of something far more putrid than anything else that had assaulted her senses. Surprised, and with a note of caution, she slowly looked up.

Before her, she once again found herself facing her new master, the mighty Jabba the Hutt. She was appalled that he'd somehow become more revolting since she'd last seen him. The grotesque crime lord reclined on a repulsorlift dais outfitted with stone, lazily sucking on his hookah pipe, the spice coupled with his own offensive odor coming off in waves and overwhelming Minna's senses. His glazed reptilian eyes leered at her with unmistakable lust and she found their gaze trailing every curve of her svelte physique. A plump, dripping tongue slid across the Hutt's slimy lips and left a trail of ooze that dripped down his chin slowly. Drool caked the powerful gangster's toothless mouth and began to dribble onto his bloated belly, overstuffed with an assortment of live delicacies.

Without taking his eyes off his new possession, Jabba set his hookah to the side and hit a button on his arm rest, causing the hookah to move away, revealing the open top of the Hutt's snackquarium. Reaching a chubby arm into the bowl, Jabba grabbed a wriggling paddy frog, its frenzied struggles sending drops of the greenish water in which it had resided into the air. Her gluttonous master then dumped the live morsel into a tray adjacent him and Minna watched in horror as the frog was now covered in some sort of butter. Bringing the sullied creature to his open mouth, Jabba slid the squeaking creature passed his filthy lips, and sat there for a long moment, eyes still fixed on the pretty girl, then as an afterthought, he began to chew slowly. The creatures squeals were still audible as the fat Hutt finally gulped the snack-creature down and then let out an obnoxiously loud burp. Wiping his drooling mouth with a blubbery arm, Jabba declared in his deep, booming voice,

"Ahh, my 'guest' finally arrives. I can see you have been properly dressed for me. Such a delightful ensemble you were dressed in in order to please me. I am impressed. It allows me to appreciate you for all your...assets." And at these words, his large orange eyes turned to slits, gawking at her ample cleavage. "Yes, Shaliqua," he gurgled, "you have outdone yourself." Then he chuckled at his own joke.

Standing beside Minna, Diva bowed deeply in acceptance of her master's praise, and then poked the noble-blooded female in the ribs as Jabba rumbled with impatience. Minna stepped forward awkwardly but quickly recovered herself, remembering what Diva had told her. She too bowed low to the Hutt Lord, whose mouth now drooled continuously.

"I am honored to join you, your Excellency," Minna spoke, in the best Huttese she could muster, recalling what she had learned in school. Worse than hearing Jabba speak his repellent language was having to use it herself; the slow rhythm, long vowels, and gliding consonants felt like thick oil on her tongue, and she resented having to form her thoughts according to the limited diction of Huttese, instead of her elegant Basic. To make matters worse, she was nervous, so that her voice sounded more girly than her commanding one. But she continued on, "I hope that you will enjoy the pleasure of my company this evening...and every evening during my stay with you." At this she stammered, realizing what she was unintentionally implying. But she quickly recovered her poise, and rising up from her bow, concluded by reassuming her confident voice from their first meeting. "I intend to use all of my breeding and skills to entertain you, Exalted One." Wait, did she really just offer her body to the hutt so that he could breed her? Oh no! Jabba began to chuckle at Minna's sudden offer, and her embarrassment of what she had just said. Yes, she would make a fine slave.

She couldn't believe her own words, yet, as she uttered them, a strange feeling of flattery began to take over her, as she recalled how the men of the palace-and indeed, the very Hutt she was to call master-had looked upon her in the skimpy bikini. She remembered what Diva had said about the Hutt's power, and decided to pretend for a while that he was really a monarch, a royal sovereign. Maybe this would enable her to get through her ordeal.

Jabba's belch quickly shattered her fantasy, bringing her back to the reality of the grotesque slug before her. He then rumbled with a low, guttural laugh. "Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho...I see Shaliqua has taught you well. In time, you will learn to appreciate me." The Hutt licked his lips again, smearing some of the butter from his last snack over his mouth, then spoke in his deepest, most authoritative voice: "Come hither, girl. This time you will eat with me. Diva, you will fan me during our meal."

With a nudge from Diva, Minna strode forward, trying to stand as erect as possible, but trembling the closer she drew to the loathsome sultan. As she crouched down to give her body leverage to climb onto his dais, she heard murmurs of appreciation from the room and realized she must've given every male in the room a nice clear view of her rear as she bent over. Minna blushed as she rose on her knees to look at Jabba, and was surprised to see how absolutely huge he was up close. Drooling and refusing to have any more patience, Jabba reached out with his short, stubby arms and pulled the bikini-clad aristocrat against his corpulent bulk. He cupped her chin with a flabby hand and forced her to look at him, her face inches from his and rumbled.

"It seems like my court enjoys your beauty, but only I have the pleasure of having you close beside me." And with that, he opened his mouth and his foul tongue came forth, slopping a beastly kiss upon her cheek. Minna tried not to gag, but his breath was horrid and smelled of dead aquatic life. His tongue was quite possibly the most disgusting thing she had yet encountered, and the fact that moments ago, this tongue had encountered some gross frog-like snack brought her close to vomiting. Still though, a kiss from her "master" seemed preferable to what else he could do to her.

Allowed another taste of the pretty slave girl, Jabba chuckled slowly and then after a few more minutes of casually feeling up Minna-paying special attention to her waist and hips-the perverted Hutt allowed her to lay at his side. She thought he'd give her a moment of peace when she suddenly heard Jabba's stomach grumble, a particularly foul sound. "Dinner! I had almost forgotten...And seeing your smooth, ivory skin really has worked up my appetite." The enormous slug said, jovially. "Bring. me. food!" He barked to his court and amidst the shuffling of many individuals. Mina and her master quickly found before themselves an enormous banquet.

"Paddy frogs in brandy, effrikim worms, dwarf nuna, swamp wrigglers with bantha butter, nala tree frogs with spices drizzled over them. And several tatooine sunburns to wash it all down. This is real food!" Jabba exclaimed, as if the squirming fare that comprised the Hutt's various dishes was considered some sort of culinary delight. Minna looked at her own meal, separate from Jabba's live feast. It consisted of little more than a few sparse vegetables, a bread roll, some sort of soup that looked like the Hutt had recently spit up, and a glass of water. "Guess he means for me to keep my slender figure." Mina thought to herself, relieved that she wasn't expected to eat from Jabba's banquet.

Jabba turned to his slave, rubbing his chubby arms together and then ordered her, "Feed me."

Looking at the disgusting food piled near the Hutt, Minna felt immediate apprehension at the request. Watching the plates of the wriggling and squirming frogs and worms, Minna's nose wrinkled at the thought of touching the revolting creatures. Still, she had understood this might be one of her duties and quickly stood to move to her master's side.

As Jabba hooked one of his flabby arms around her slender waist, Minna reached into the murky vat of brandy, feeling the slimy things move away from her grasping hand. After several attempts she finally caught one of the wriggling creatures and brought it dripping from its container. Keeping it at arms-length away from herself, Minna presented it to Jabba, desperately trying to hold onto the struggling frog. Enjoying the look of disgust on his pet's face, Jabba extended his scum-coated tongue to her. Glad to be rid of it, Minna plopped the hapless creature onto her master's waiting tongue. The disgusting appendage rolled back into his cavernous mouth, and Minna could hear a small squeal as the frog was devoured, sloppily gulped down in one bite.

He belched obscenely and Minna grimaced at the pungent smell of his hot breath. Dispite her disgust, Minna continued to feed the hutt, dropping more food into his mouth as she became acclimated to the slimy feel of the frogs and grubs that would writhe in her hands. When Jabba had finally eaten his fill, he took Minna's arms, and to her surprise, placed them in his mouth. While she protested and tried to pull them free, Jabba sucked the remaining juices from her dirtied hands, his tongue swirling around them inside his toothless mouth. When he finally released them from his wide mouth, Minna's forearms were coated with his slime. She wretched and bent forward to wipe the residue on the pillows and cushions.

As she lay against Jabba's belly, Minna watched two of his Gamorrean guards enter, dragging in a naked lethan twi'lek slave girl who had just suffered a beating from the Gamorreans.

Minna remembered what Diva had told her before. She knew if she spoke up Jabba would be furious, so she had to find another way to interrupt him. Thinking quickly, she reached down beside herself and placed her hand on the tip of Jabba's tail, which wriggled at her touch. Minna wrapped her hands firmly around it and began to squeeze gently as she licked it. Even though what she had just done disgusted her, it caught Jabba's attention. Jabba cooed in pleasure and looked down at her.

"Do you wish to say something, my pet?"

"Please, Exalted One," Minna said, looking over at the Twi'lek. "Have mercy on her."

"And what will you do for me if I do? Will you offer me money to spare her life?" Jabba questioned his pet.

"No, your Excellency," Minna said, "but maybe I can occupy your attention by entertaining you instead." Her wish to help the Twi'lek girl gave her the courage to wink at Jabba and speak with a playful edge to her voice. From her place behind Jabba fanning him, Diva smiled at Minna's flirtation.

"Entertain me?" asked Jabba, his eyes widening with interest. "And how would you do that?"

"I will dance for you and the courtiers," Minna said, "and then..." she saw Diva urging her on with her eyes, "and then...I will will give you a private dance for your enjoyment." She was disgusted and frightened about fufilling her last promise, but she decided that the twi'lek's life was more important than her own well-being.

"Very well," Jabba said, chuckling, "if you can distract me enough with your performance, I will let her go without punishment."

Minna has the band play a popular Coruscanti song and dances, rivaling Oola's performance that would come decades later.

Completely aroused by her performance, Jabba yanked on Minna's chain. Running straight for Jabba, she fell against his oily flesh, and was embraced before she could get away. Jabba then slopped a beastly kiss with his tongue across her cheek before she could turn away, much to her disgust.

"Excellent, my lovely. Now, let's continue this in my private room, shall we?" He said as he brought his glass to her and offered her a drink. Minna was too thirsty from her dance to even worry about what Jabba's drink was, and greedily began to drink from Jabba's glass.

"Bring me another drink, my dear," Jabba spoke after Minna had her fill. Minna bowed and then turned around, walking to the bar. Jabba was delighted. Within only a few short weeks, she had already willingly danced for him and seemed completely obedient to his demands. As he watched her large hips sway as she walked away from him, he anticipated what the years ahead would hold. Just then, Bib Fortuna came over to him and whispered "the girl's parents have made their first deposit and have left a message for her."

"Good," Jabba said, "send them the pictures Diva took, and let them know that I expect a larger amount of money before I send them any video of their daughter."

As Bib strode away to fulfill his master's orders, Minna returned to Jabba with a refilled glass on a tray.

"Tonight you will rest with me," Jabba said. "I have a message from your parents for you to see in my private chamber."

Minna went with Jabba-not only did she know it was the only way to hear from her parents, but she knew she was safer by the Hutt's side than alone in any of the palace rooms, as Diva had said.


End file.
